


Drunk Science (is the Best Science)

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: (We Loved 'Till the End) Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016  (2) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, POV Clint Barton, Stony Bingo, drunk science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: Clint had been a bit worried that he'd only really connect with the Avengers, and their funder, Mr. Tony Stark, wouldn't want a thing to do with them, other than tote them around like trophies.He couldn't have been happier that he was wrong."I still don't think you'll be able ta do it," Clint slurred, leaning against the side of the machine. Okay, so he was a little drunk. And maybe he'd made Tony a bit of a bet, but that was beside the point."Of course I will," Tony said, giving him a look that was probably supposed to be prideful, but it looked so strange to Clint that he couldn't hold back the giggles that erupted from him. Okay, so maybe he was a bit more than 'a little drunk.'They'd been doing this a lot—getting drunk together, that is, and working in the lab. Now, neither was ignorant to the fact that it wasn't safe, but it was just too much fun to get drunk and create something epic that they wouldn't even remember in the morning, so that when theydidtest it out, it would be a bit of a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part three: Stupid Bets/Dares (Y2)  
> This takes place several weeks after the other two. Steve still doesn't know who Iron Man is yet.
> 
> Part 4 and 5 will be a direct follow-up of what happens in this, in Tony and Steve's POV respectively.

 

            The team had formed a while ago, and while it hadn't been an easy transition, working solo to working with a team of superheroes, it was something that he was thankful for. Clint liked working with S.H.I.E.L.D., yes, and would continue doing so, but the fact that he had friends that he could rely on, people who cared about him, ones that he could talk to and spend time with... he couldn't have been more thankful.

            For years he'd been alone. He'd been beaten and abandoned by his father at a young age, his brother started turning bad once they'd joined the circus, leaving the two to go their own separate ways, which just ended up with Clint becoming an assassin for hire with the skills that he'd picked up, while his brother became a thief and a villain. Sure, his path wasn't much better, but then he'd been given a second chance by Coulson, and he'd ended up as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

            Now, he never really managed to put his trust in anyone other than Phil, who gave him that second chance, and Natasha, who he'd paid it forward to. But they were the only ones that he'd ever really managed to bond with. But now, with the Avengers and Tony, he felt like he finally had the family that he'd spent his whole life wanting, never able to achieve.

            "I need you to hold these wires here," Tony murmured, and Clint complied, holding the wires in place with one hand as he lifted his drink back up to his lips with the other.

            He'd been a bit worried that he'd only really connect with the Avengers, and their funder, Mr. Tony Stark, wouldn't want a thing to do with them, other than tote them around like trophies.

            Clint couldn't have been happier that he was wrong.

            "I still don't think you'll be able ta do it," Clint slurred, leaning against the side of the machine. Okay, so he was a little drunk. And maybe he'd made Tony a bit of a bet, but that was beside the point.

            "Of course I will," Tony said, giving him a look that was probably supposed to be prideful, but it looked so strange to Clint that he couldn't hold back the giggles that erupted from him. Okay, so maybe he was a bit more than 'a little drunk.'

            They'd been doing this a lot—getting drunk together, that is, and working in the lab. Now, neither was ignorant to the fact that it wasn't safe, but it was just too much fun to get drunk and create something epic that they wouldn't even remember in the morning, so that when they _did_ test it out, it would be a bit of a surprise.

            Most of the team either didn't know about it, or they just kept out of it. Clint wasn't pretty sure it was the first, or else Steve would be down here dragging their sorry asses off to bed. He'd always been a bit of a Mother Hen to the team, and Clint could see just how much Steve cared about Tony. He was happy for his teammate and friend when the two of them ended up in a relationship together. He'd been the one who'd talked with Steve about the fact that it was okay to be gay in this day and age, to which Steve was very thankful to learn.

            The fact that everyone had become such good friends with him was a little surprising. He hadn't been expecting to get so many friends, especially ones that he could trust as completely as he did with his team, and with Tony. The genius created all sorts of cool new equipment for the team of such high quality that Clint wasn't worried about any of it malfunctioning, ever. The only times when the machines had problems were when the two made them while drunk.

            Like right now.

            "I'm almost done," Tony insisted, though he had to leave for a moment so that he was able to retrieve the bottle they were drinking from. After attempting to pour more into Clint's glass—who cared if his hand was all wet now, he was only holding _wires_ —Tony finished off the rest of the bottle and placed it on the ground, gently rolling it away so that he wouldn't trip on it.

            He'd dared Tony to make something that he thought was impossible. He'd thought about suggesting that Tony create a Unicorn, but Tony argued that they'd have nowhere to put it, and he didn't want to bring a Unicorn into the world if they couldn't give it the pastures that it needed to run around in, so Clint had changed his mind.

            "Create a portal to another dimension," Clint had dared Tony, who had been grinning like a maniac at the time.

            "I'm a _genius_ , Clint, of _course_ I can do that," Tony had replied. Now, Clint wasn't sure if he'd actually bet Tony something, or if he'd just dared him to create it, or if this had just become a thing that they did now. It's not like he didn't attempt to help out with whatever Tony needed him to do, so...

            "So," Clint murmured, squinting at the wires that Tony had him holding. He could've sworn before that there were only three wires, but at the moment there were at least six, which was a little concerning. "How's your relationship with Mr. America?"

            Tony turned to look at him, a dopey grin on his face as he giggled, "He's so amazing, Clint, I'm the luckiest man in the entire world. I just... I just love him so much."

            "Aww," Clint said, leaning forward to _clink_ his glass against Tony's. "I hoped it would. You guys're good for each other."

            When he'd learned of Steve's crush on Tony, he'd encouraged it. He knew that the billionaire didn't seem completely comfortable with the team—he was always a little jumpy in the beginning. He also knew about the crush that Tony had on Steve—he knew just how much of a Captain America fanboy their resident genius was. After all, they didn't call him a spy for nothing. He'd seen the way that Tony had seemed uncomfortable—he knew that his friend didn't think so highly of himself, and he knew that Steve would be able to convince him of just how amazing he really was.

            But it wasn't only Tony he was looking out for. It was Steve, too. He'd thought in the beginning that Tony wasn't the best guy to be around—he did do a bunch of research on the guy, after all. Again, he was a _spy_. His opinion on the man changed after meeting him and spending some time with him. He could see the way that Tony intrigued Steve, the way that the man made him feel safe and grounded in a way that other people hadn't been able to accomplish.

            That's why he'd talked with Steve about asking Tony out. He knew that it could be good for both of them. They both obviously cared for one another, and Clint had noticed that in the time they'd been dating, Tony had opened up to the team more, Steve seemed more comfortable at the tower, and they both seemed a lot happier. (Even if it meant that he had to put up with them kissing in the kitchen when all he wanted was some coffee.)

            "I wonder if Steve wants to help us with this," Tony mumbled, taking the wires that Clint was holding so that he could finish wiring the machine.

            Clint took a couple steps back to admire their handiwork. "Maybe you should turn it on. Y'know, to see if it works or not."

            It looked more like a doorframe than anything, but Tony had designed it, so of course it was going to work. Clint just wanted to see it in action.

            The genius looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He always seemed to take things as challenges when they got drunk together.

            "I'll just need to finish hooking up the power," Tony said, handing Clint a bottle that he must've picked up at some point in time. The archer looked around when he heard a noise, and it took him a few moments to figure out that someone was knocking on the door. He walked over, looking back and forth between the glass in his left hand and the bottle in his right hand before he managed to open the door.

            He really shouldn't have been surprised to see Steve standing there. The super-soldier looked surprised to see Clint there instead of Tony, but what shocked him more, probably, was just how drunk Clint knew he looked.

            "...Is Tony here?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. "And should you really be drinking all that in the lab? You might hurt yourself."

            "We do this _all_ the time," Clint mumbled, pointing over into the lab. "Tony's thatta way."

            The blond was somehow able to get the bottle out of his hands and put it down on a table as he walked past, leaving Clint standing there trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Instead of pondering on that too long, he just turned and wandered back over towards the main room. The lights flickered as Tony apparently got the power plugged in.

            It wasn't until Tony shouted, "For science!" when everything suddenly went wrong.

            A strong pulse of energy shot through the lab, knocking a very startled Clint backward. He couldn't quite see what was going on, not from where he was, but the way that the room lit up with swirling lights, something was definitely wrong. Clint grabbed onto a table leg when a strong force pulled towards the portal. He squeezed his eyes shut, not really understanding what was going on.

            It wasn't until the fuse blew and the portal shut down when Clint was able to stand up and hobble over into the main room to figure out what had just happened.

            There was absolutely no one in the room. Steve and Tony were gone.


End file.
